Captain America Comics Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * (an archeologist) * (soldier of fortune) * * ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Case of Rozzo the Rebel | Writer2_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler2_1 = Al Avison | Inker2_1 = Al Avison | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Steve Rogers and James Barnes are assigned as bodyguards of President Alvaro, the leader of the South American nation of Oroco. Watching Alvaro's arrival is Rozzo, a bola expert from Alvaro's past who has an axe to grind with the Orocan leader. When Alvaro and his body guards leave the port, they are attacked by Rozzo and his gang. The president knocks Steve and James aside when Rozzo throws a bola at them. With everyone distracted, Steve and James change into Captain America and Bucky and lend Alvaro a hand, sending Rozzo and his gang fleeing. While Alvaro is shouting after them, Cap and Bucky change back into their civilian guises unnoticed. Arriving at Alvaro's hotel room, the president tells Steve and James of his past dealings with Rozzo. He explains that years ago he was but a simple Gaucho who moved cattle in his country, which at the time was under the control of a dictator. One day, Rozzo noticed that Alvaro had no money and gave him half of his under the promise that should Alvaro earn money of his own he would give half to Rozzo. Soon civil war broke out in Oroco, and Alvaro joined the rebel forces that were seeking to oust the current dictator. Alvaro rose in the ranks and was ultimately chosen to be the leader of the country following the defeat of the dictator. When the last of the enemy army was defeated, Alvaro was shocked to learn that their commander was none other than Rozzo. Meeting with Rozzo privately, Alvaro refused to give Rozzo partial control of the country — believing his leadership was not a profit but service — and then had Rozzo exiled from the country and escorted to the United States. With his tale told, Alvaro decides that he wants to go out on the town. Steve turns down the offer to join him, but says he will arrange to get Captain America and Bucky to go with him. Cap and Bucky take Alvaro to the Club Cantina. Rozzo is in attendance and he approaches a dancing girl named Lotta and tells her to give a flower to the president after her performance. When she tosses it at the president at the end of her dance, Cap notices that it's really an intricate explosive and blocks its explosion with his shield, saving the president's life. A fight soon breaks out, and while Captain America and Bucky are busy fighting Rozzo's men, they are knocked out from behind and Rozzo makes off with Lotta and President Alvaro. When they come around a police officer is on the scene and demands that they return with him to police headquarters for questioning. Refusing, they rush off and take the president's car to follow after the crooks, having overheard that they went to a place called "Swamp Citadel". Following them to a nearby swamp, Cap and Bucky are forced to fight for their lives as Rozzo's men drop rocks on them. Getting to the top of the hill, they force one of Rozzo's minions to point out the location of a cable car system that will take them to the Swamp Citadel. Cap and Bucky arrive just before Rozzo can begin torturing Lotta to make Alvaro live up to his promise. During the fight the structure of the Swamp Citadel is compromised and it begins to flood. While Rozzo's men drown, Cap, Bucky, Lotta, and the president manage to escape. Their hopes that Rozzo had drowned are soon quashed as Rozzo — having grabbed the bottom of their cable car — announces his survival and vows to get back at the president at a later time. The following day, Steve and James resume their civilian identities and are present when Alvaro gets a telegram for Rozzo challenging him to a duel to settle things on the roof of the hotel. Alvaro decides to accept this challenge and orders Steve and James to stay behind. Changing into Captain America and Bucky, the two heroes rush to the roof where they find a dummy put out in Rozzo's place. They are tied up with a bola so that they do not interfere with the duel. When Alvaro arrives they begin sword fighting, however Rozzo has given him a cheap sword that breaks early on in the duel. By this time, Cap has freed himself and Bucky by cutting through their bonds with the sharp end of his shield. Cap gets in the middle of the fight and then throws Rozzo to his death. Later, back in his identity of Steve Rogers, he accepts a decoration of honor from President Alvaro on behalf of Captain America. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Rozzo's henchmen Other Characters: * President Alvaro * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = Introducing the Imp | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Some crooks attempt to take over the kingdom by unleashing a powerful dragon. However kingdom resident Jefferson Vandermeer unleashes the Imp — the powerful little creature that lives in his ear. However, while the Imp is busy dealing with the dragon the crooks take over the town. After beating the dragon, the Imp returns home and helps free the people before returning to his home in Vandermeer's ear. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Spider Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Timber! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Two rival loggers engage in a race to see which could float the most logs down the Red River. The reward? A fat contract with the Ames Lumber Company. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Cowley Antagonists: * Lamson * Corivan Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = The Flaming Horror | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Jack Alderman | Inker5_1 = Jack Alderman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = An apartment complex is set on fire, and a woman's elderly father is trapped inside. Larry Scott is on the scene of the blaze and rushes in as Father Time. He finds the old man and discovers that he has been shot. Bringing him outside to his daughter, Father Time listens as the dying old man explains that he caught the property owner, a man named Brettei, set the house on fire to collect the insurance and shot him for catching the act. Spotting Brettei and his men, Father Time chases after them to get them to confess to their crimes. Hiding out in a train yard, Brettei and his men knock out Father Time and tie him up. They place him under a freight car of the train about to pull out of the station hoping to crush the hero. They neglect to take Father Time's scythe and when Father time revives, he uses it to break himself free just moments before the train begins moving again. Rushing back to the scene of the blaze, Father Time spots as Brettei and his men kidnap Mary to go and eliminate her before she can tell the D.A. about their involvement with the blaze. When another woman who witnessed the kidnapping begins to scream, one of Brettei's men attempts to silence her. Father Time stops him and forces him to reveal the location of his boss's hideout: Dugan's Warehouse. There Father Time catches Brettei and his men before they can toss Mary (tied to a cement slab) into the water below the warehouse. Father Time beats the group of thugs in a fight and ties them up for the authorities before disappearing off into the night. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Brettei * Spike Races and Species: * Other Characters: * Mary * Mary's father Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = The Silent Death | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Jerry Hunter is shocked when a bunch of British citizens chase him down the street wanting to lynch him. Getting to the offices of the London Star he learns that Guy Stanford — the editor of the Tattler Newspaper — has accused him of helping the Nazis by printing a story about the positions of British ships. Deciding to tell a story to win back the British public, Hunter exits out the back door to try to find a scoop. Along the British country side, he notices a strange cloud of smoke coming in off the channel. Pulling out a piece of chemically treated paper, it confirms his suspicions: the cloud is no ordinary phenomenon but poison gas unleashed by the Nazis to poison all of Britain. Rushing back to the London Star, he has an emergency pamphlet printed warning the people about the poison and providing instructions on how to make a serum that will make them immune to it. He then gets airplanes to fly all over Britain to airdrop the leaflets. As they are doing so they are attacked by a Nazi plane. Hunter stops the attack by dropping a parcel of pamphlets on the Nazi plane's propeller causing it to crash. Among the wreckage, they find the body of Guy Stanford — who turns out to be a Nazi spy. Having been affected by the slow acting poison, Hunter passes out but awakens in a hospital to learn that his aid helped save Britain and he is being hailed as a hero. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}